


put a baby in me

by SuperStellar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Babies, Children, Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: leon wants raihan's babies and can't seem to stop saying it out loudthat's it, that's the fic
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	put a baby in me

**Author's Note:**

> y'all it's my birthday today and i'm turning OLDER so here's some self-indulgent garbage i wrote

In the back of his mind, Leon always knew that perhaps, he liked Raihan a bit more than a friend. So sue him – Raihan was devastatingly attractive, and the best damn rival he could’ve ever asked for. But when he saw Raihan interacting with some young fans after another exhibition match that the new Champion called, it was like something slotted into place. He whimpered.

“I need to have his babies.”

Piers gave him an unimpressed look. “This is why I need Marnie to take over full-time.”

“But look at him!”

But Piers had walked away from him. Rude.

Leon stared a bit more – covertly, of course. That was the beauty of the one-way windows that separated the main lobby from the rest of Wyndon Stadium. Raihan was now grinning broadly at a young girl who wanted him to sign her Duraludon plushie. Leon pressed his forehead against the window and groaned. He couldn’t handle how adorable this was. The sound of happy children, as well as Raihan’s own bright laugh, made it to Leon’s ears and he groaned again as he slid to his knees. He needed to get a hold of himself.

He definitely didn’t spend the rest of the day looking at various news sites to see if there were any other pictures of Raihan with kids. Nope. Not at all.

* * *

“Sonia, how is this even possible?”

It was movie night with Sonia, where movies inevitably were never watched because they’d end up talking. Or catching up on work. Or just eating and then collapsing into tired, vaguely human-shaped heaps on the ground. They maybe should stop taking on so much to do, but that was a separate issue entirely. Leon had _bigger_ problems right now.

Sonia looked up from her paperwork to see that Leon was… staring at his phone.

“What are you even looking at?”

Leon let his Rotom Phone zip over to her, showing the news article he was reading. Raihan apparently had made an impromptu visit to Hammerlocke General Hospital, visiting all the children who were there long-term. There was a picture of him looking softly down at a premature baby in intensive care.

“What’s not possible? Him visiting a hospital?” she asked, confusion in her voice. Leon couldn’t see her face because his own was in his hands.

“It’s too cute. _He’s_ too cute. Do you think he’d have my babies?” He looked up at her, eyes shining plaintively.

Sonia peered at him over her glasses. “You know that’s not how babies work.”

He sighed. “Then he can have mine. It’ll be fine.”

“Still not how things work,” she said as she quirked an eyebrow at him. “What’s wrong with you, anyway?”

Leon huffed. “Raihan and children.”

Sonia’s eyebrow went even higher, which Leon didn’t think was possible. “And this is new how? He’s been popular with kids since forever.”

Which… Leon didn’t know. “Really?” he asked, with a tilt of his head.

She shook her head exasperatedly. “Yes, Leon.” She pulled up Raihan’s Poképedia page on her own Rotom Phone and showed him the section where it said, _Raihan is extremely popular with children._

He groaned. Apparently, he’d been so busy being Champion and admiring Raihan from afar that he didn’t even know something that _the whole world_ knew. He was a terrible rival and an even worse friend, in this case. “Okay, but that just makes me want his babies even more.”

* * *

Honestly, Leon’s not sure why he never realized that Raihan was good with kids. He saw Raihan with Allister all the time. They were practically best friends.

He shoved down the faint jealousy deeper into his pit of feelings.

And then there was another weird emotion that bubbled up from that terrifying void. He didn’t want to dwell on it, because it felt an awful lot like, _we could adopt Allister,_ and he really didn’t want to go there. It would be bad news. Horrible news. Disaster-level news.

It didn’t help that Raihan currently had Allister perched on his shoulders, showing him around the Battle Tower, explaining all of Leon’s renovations and plans for the battling haven. Allister still had his mask on, but it was obvious how happy he was to be spending time with Raihan.

Leon couldn’t help but stare at the two of them. He must’ve made a strangled sound when Raihan tossed Allister in the air, cheerful laughter coming from them both, since Hop looked at him strangely. Which, okay, fine, he shouldn’t’ve forgotten that he invited everyone to the Battle Tower to show it off, but still. Hop shouldn’t be judging him and should always be on his side, that’s what little brothers are _for_.

“Are you okay, Lee?”

Leon spluttered. “Uh. Yes. Perfectly fine.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I just need to have Raihan to give me a baby,” he couldn’t help adding, because he's an absolute mess.

Hop paused. And then stared. “Like… any baby?”

Well, he already shoved his foot into his mouth, what was the harm in cramming the rest of his leg in? And besides, Hop knew everything about him anyway. “His babies. I want his babies. Preferably in me.”

“You know that’s not possible, right, Lee?” Hop looked so skeptical and concerned all at the same time. “Did Chairman Rose skimp out on the sex ed lessons?”

Leon faked outrage. “Who taught you about how babies are made?!”

Hop rolled his eyes. “Lee, I’m not a kid. And besides, Pokémon make eggs.”

“Yes,” Leon conceded, “but you’re too young to know about sex.”

“Then why are you mentioning it, big bro?”

Leon had to admit, Hop had a very good point.

* * *

Leon still couldn’t get his hormones under control. And what was with this sudden desire to have Raihan’s children anyway? He had the world’s biggest crush on the man, but how did it evolve into wanting a family? His brain was a mess. Maybe he could blame it on the Darkest Day. If anyone asked, he was definitely going to say the Darkest Day messed him up somehow. Eternatus gave him the baby feels. That made sense, right?

That is to say, the next time Leon got to see Raihan in the flesh with children came too soon. Honestly, why did the world insist on putting Raihan with children, anyway? It was like the entire universe was conspiring against him.

He was at a pre-league event, where all the gym leaders were together for some sort of media circus. Leon used to do these as the Champion, and he wasn’t really sure why he was here again, not when he’s not even part of the league anymore. But hey, you do something for ten years and apparently you’re stuck there forever. But there was free food, and he got to chat with friends, and now that he wasn’t Champion, it was much less stressful all around.

He was minding his own business, eating a canape or two, when it happened.

Raihan was crouched down next to a red-faced child who seemed to be lost. He had the softest look on his face as he gently put a hand on the kid’s shoulder, asking what Leon assumed were questions on where the kid’s parents were.

Leon couldn’t help but exhale, “I need to have that man’s children.”

“You need help.”

Leon looked behind him to see Nessa, standing there with a champagne flute, looking to the world as if she was simply talking about the weather.

“Uh. What?”

“I could be asking you the same thing,” she replied, looking at him pointedly and then at Raihan, “since you’re the one who wants Raihan’s babies.”

“We would make the most beautiful babies, though, Nessa, you know that.”

She snorted at him. “Yes, but biologically, that’s impossible.”

Leon blinked. “I’m aware.”

“Sure you are,” Nessa replied, “and I’m sure Sonia’s concerns about your weird crush are completely unfounded.”

He forced the blush down. “Are you and Sonia talking about me now? That’s rude.”

“Only because you’re getting weirder,” Nessa said with a roll of her eyes, “Just ask the man out.”

Leon spluttered. “I can’t do that!”

“Can’t do what?”

Leon whipped his head around to see it was Raihan who spoke, who was approaching him with the earlier child’s hand in his own. The scene’s so adorable that Leon couldn’t help but make a keening sound in his throat, which he only managed to stop when Nessa elbowed him.

“Nothing,” he said, entirely too quickly to be passed off as playing it cool, “nothing at all. Anyway, who’s this?”

Raihan looked down at the boy with a soft smile and gently urged him forward. “This is Timmy. He wanted to talk to you, Leon.”

And that’s when Leon’s heart melted. He crouched down to shake the kid’s hand. “And what did you want to talk about, Timmy?”

The boy sniffed once and then looked into Leon’s eyes. “I wanted to say that you’re still my hero! Even if you’re no longer the Champion, you’re my favourite trainer!”

Leon grinned widely. “Thanks, kid! That means the world to me.” He glanced back up to see Raihan gazing gently at the both of them, a soft smile on his lips, and oh, that’s what it feels like to fall in love.

* * *

It was embarrassing how much Leon spiraled after that realization.

It wasn’t that Leon didn’t like Raihan. He liked Raihan a lot. Like… _a lot_ a lot. But love? He didn’t expect that. He couldn’t fall in love with Raihan, right?

It’s not like he’d had a crush on the man for the better part of their decade-long friendship or anything.

Sure, he wanted the man’s babies, but that was unrelated to anything. Unrelated to feelings. Only about the sex. And the babies. Because sex led to babies. And that’s all he wanted. Raihan’s babies.

It sure was a good thing he was so good at Pokémon battling, Leon thought, because his brain power in other areas was clearly lacking.

He threw himself into finishing up the Battle Tower, and before he knew it, it was open for business. He barely had time to think about how much he wanted Raihan’s babies. It was almost like he was back to normal, back when he was too busy being Champion.

And that was another thought he didn’t like very much, which could lead to another concerning realization. He shoved it further into the void.

* * *

Sonia and Hop came to have lunch with him after he was done in the Tower for the morning. Coincidentally, it was also a day when Raihan was there to battle. Leon won, of course. He still had only lost to the new Champion, and he could be proud of it, dammit. He never felt bad, and Raihan didn’t look too unhappy about the battle.

But regardless, this was a setup for something. Leon could feel it in his bones.

He recalled Charizard back into his Pokéball and then glanced over at Sonia, who was casually scrolling through a tablet. Hop had gone off to wherever, but Leon’s sure he’d be back soon.

“Hey, you ready to go?” he asked, as he walked over to her.

She mumbled agreement, not looking up. “You want to ask Raihan to join us?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll do that. Hey Rai—” he started, but then he saw what Raihan was doing. The other man was holding a giggling toddler, taking selfies with his Rotom Phone hovering around and getting _all_ their good sides, and it was the cutest thing in the whole world. Raihan pressed a wet kiss to the toddler’s chubby cheek, and Leon’s brain was _done._

His throat closed up, and his voice choked on _something_ , and he’s not sure what sort of unholy sounds made it out of his mouth, but Sonia had looked up at him in alarm. He clutched her arm like a lifeline.

“Sonia. Sonia, are you seeing this?” he asked desperately, “because I think my ovaries exploded. Or are exploding right at this very moment.”

Raihan looked over at them, giving them a quizzical look with a tilt of the head, and Leon felt his heart melting and his brain leaking. Then the child squealed delightedly in Raihan’s arms and Raihan returned to grinning at the little human. Leon whimpered, but he still couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Leon, get a hold of yourself,” Sonia sighed, sounding like she was dealing with the dumbest man on the whole planet and _extremely_ tired of it, “You don't even have ovaries, I can't believe I have to say this out loud.”

Hop returned in time to hear Sonia, and he asked, “What did Lee do now?”

Leon’s strangled _nothing_ was cut off by Sonia’s own response of, “he’s being a moron again.”

“Sonia, why would you do this to me,” Leon sobbed, “I just need Raihan to put a baby in me.”

“Lee, no,” Hop gagged, “I don’t need to hear this, and no one else needs to hear it either.”

“Talk to the man like functioning human being, Leon,” Sonia added, “so we can all move on with our lives.”

Leon whined, which would be embarrassing under normal circumstances, but Raihan had found a second toddler, and he was _booping them on the nose what the fuck_ and he definitely hadn’t heard a single world of what Sonia or Hop have said.

They end up having to drag him out of the Tower, sans Raihan, because Leon’s practically in tears.

* * *

Exhibition matches had started for the pre-league season, and Leon managed to make it out to a good number of them. Nessa was up against Melony for the first one, and every last cell in his body vibrated in excitement. It was a terrifyingly cut-throat battle, and he couldn’t predict who would win.

In the end, Melony’s Lapras defeated Nessa’s Drednaw, just barely, and Leon headed down to the locker rooms to congratulate them on such a Champion battle.

He didn’t expect to walk in on the most adorable sight of the fucking decade, though: Raihan with Melony’s three youngest boys crawling all over him. They were mobbing the poor man, but he was on the ground with them, laughing at how they clambered over his form. Raihan even blew raspberries on their stomachs. _Raspberries._

And yet, somehow Leon was still walking, which led to him tripping over a bench – it’s like he lost control of his entire body, and to be honest, Leon could probably blame the Raihan for this. The four of them looked up at him, but Leon tosses them an embarrassed grin and waves off their concern. As Leon sat on the bench to watch them fondly, they continued being the bane of Leon’s existence on this mortal plane.

Finally, before Leon’s heart could completely give up on him (seriously, Raihan was giving them butterfly kisses on their chubby little cheeks, how was this even happening), Melony returned from the pitch to retrieve her children. Leon, remembering why he was here in the first place, got up and congratulated her. “It was such an exciting battle! I was at the edge of my seat the whole time.”

She laughed. “Well, can’t have all you kids getting complacent!”

Leon grinned back at her. “And we know how much you love kids."

“From what I hear, you’re getting pretty bad yourself,” Melony smirked. “Oh, and look, Raihan’s doing so well with my youngest right now.”

Leon refused to turn around. He was sure that whatever was going on behind him was precious and would cause him even more heart problems. He had more self control than that. Maybe. Not really. Because he still can’t help but say, “but when will we have babies of our own?” He’s a mess, okay.

“Whenever you want to start, Champ.”

Leon turned his head around to see Raihan grinning at him lopsidedly at him, holding a kid in each arm with the third attached to his leg. “Uh. Um.”

With a wink, Raihan turned his attention to Melony. “Here’s all three of them back, in no worse shape than when you dropped em off!”

Melony gave him a smile, and as she herded her children outside to where her husband was waiting, she said, “If you two ever need tips on the birthing process, let me know! I’ve had five of them, after all.” She looked over her shoulder at the two of them and added, “Or let me know if you need any advice on the baby making process too.”

Raihan burst into laughter. “I let you know if we run into any problems in the bedroom.”

Leon wanted to melt into the floor.

* * *

For some reason, Sonia and Hop were in his office at the Battle Tower. He doesn’t know why, but he can’t help that they’re here when Raihan’s on TV. He was doing a talk show where the children of Galar were asked about their favourite Pokémon, and it was cute. Obnoxiously cute. He wouldn’t miss this for the world, and Sonia and Hop would have to deal. So they piled onto his office’s couch, with Leon in his corner hugging a cushion to his chest as he watched TV-Raihan interact with the excited children.

But really, he couldn’t help it. Raihan was the perfect man, and his crush was growing into something ridiculous and convoluted, but it wasn’t his fault. He daydreamed constantly about Raihan’s elegant hands and his stunning physique, his amazing Pokémon battling ability, his natural affinity for children… Raihan was perfect, okay, and no one could tell Leon otherwise.

TV-Raihan had just folded some origami Pokémon for the children as they shouted out names, and it was so charming that Leon couldn’t hold back a dreamy sigh. “I really need him to put a baby in me,” he said absentmindedly.

He didn’t remember that Sonia and Hop were on the couch next to him. They shared an exasperated look, but then Hop’s expression morphed into one of concern and horror.

“Sonia… it’s not actually possible, right?” he asked, hysteria creeping into his voice, “they can’t actually have babies together, right? I’m not going to be an uncle?”

She shook her head. “Thankfully, that sort of thing is still impossible.”

Leon belatedly registered their conversation and his head snapped to look at the pair of them. “You two are supposed to be on my side here!”

“I’m on the side where I throw you out of this tower if it makes you stop talking about having his children,” Sonia groaned. “You’ve fancied him for _years._ Ask the man out already!”

* * *

Kabu held a barbecue every summer. Leon suspected it was part of the whole Fire-type gym leader thing, but hey, he wasn’t complaining. He loved the annual barbecue. All the gym leaders were there with their friends and family invited – it was a great big party, and everyone looked forward to it. And Leon particularly was looking forward to not having Chairman Rose hovering over his shoulder this year.

Plus, amazingly enough, he was talking to Raihan and everyone else present like a perfectly functional adult human being. He had a whole conversation with the man about his training, if he’s prepared for the upcoming league season, and even the weather. It was something to be proud of, and he said as much to Sonia.

“See? It’s all fine,” he bragged, waving a skewer around, “I can be functional.”

She sighed. “I can’t believe you’re proud of this, Leon.”

“I don’t know why you thought I needed to do anything, really,” he continued, “because we’ve been here for like two hours now, and I haven’t even once mentioned to anyone about how much I want Raihan to put his babies in me.”

“Um… Leon? What does that mean?”

Both Leon and Sonia jumped at the tiny voice. They turned around slowly to see Allister peering up at them, confused. They looked at each other, shock and fear clear in their expressions.

“D-did I ask something weird?” He tilted his head questioningly. “How would Raihan put his babies into Leon?”

Leon felt his face flame. The party had fallen silent, everyone staring at the unfolding scene.

Sonia was the first to recover. “No! No, Allister, it’s just uhhh. Leon and Raihan have a… special relationship.”

“Raihan says that he and I… also have a special relationship,” Allister mumbled, “so does that mean…”

A chorus of “NO!” came from every other attendee while Leon sank to the ground, his face in his hands.

While he curled up into a ball trying to disappear from the world, there was a chuckle above him. “I can’t believe you’re traumatizing the kids already. You’re not making a great case for making our own.”

Leon groaned something out that he intended to be, “I’d be better with my own,” but it was more unintelligible than anything else.

Raihan clapped Leon on the shoulder. “Well, you let me know when you’re ready to try.”

* * *

It got worse from there.

The league was in full swing now, which Leon thought would make things better. He didn’t know why he thought that, though, because it was infinitely worse. It seemed like every other night, there was Raihan on TV with more children.

This latest show had Raihan playing with a group of chubby toddlers. They were having mock Pokémon battles and throwing little plush Pokéballs at each other. It was so cute that Leon thought he was going to die.

Leon could admit it to himself now – he’s so far gone on Raihan that it’s not even funny anymore. He can’t even get through a day without thinking about how much he wants Raihan to pump him full of his children. Their children. It’s concerning and _not biologically possible_ and yet he still wanted. It wasn't just about the thought of having sex with Raihan (though, he was also comfortable enough to admit that he wanted to have _lots_ of sex with Raihan) but the warm fuzzy feeling of raising a family together. Waking up to his gorgeous smile. Being able to hold Raihan’s hand, or give him a hug, or drop kisses onto his forehead, height difference be damned.

Leon was completely screwed. Or not screwed. But he was dangerously in love and it was _ruining his life_.

* * *

It didn’t help that now every time they saw one another, Raihan would smirk at him and then offer to make babies with him.

The first time, Leon blushed and ran away. And to be honest, the next ten times, that’s exactly what happened too.

What else could he do but complain to Sonia? Sonia was always there for him.

“Why is he doing this to me?” he wailed.

She didn’t even bother looking up at him. “I have absolutely zero sympathy for you, Leon.”

“Some friend you are,” he sniffed. “I’m suffering over here!”

“And let me point out that you’ve been tormenting the rest of us for however long this has been going on.”

“But Sonia. He’s so beautiful. He’s so good with kids,” he continued dreamily, completely forgetting why he was talking to Sonia at all, “and we would make such gorgeous children together.”

She gave him a flat look. “Then fuck him already and pop out those damn babies.”

Leon clutched at his chest. “Sonia, _language!_ ”

She snorted. “We’re well past the stage where you can be horrified by language.”

He harrumphed back at her. “I can’t, though. He’s… he’s just joking about it. He doesn’t mean it.” He glanced up through his eyelashes to see that Sonia was glaring at him.

“You can’t be serious.” She looked ready to flip the table at him. “You two idiots have been pining after each other for _years_ and you think he’s not serious.”

“He’s just being nice. It doesn’t mean he likes me that way.”

Sonia took a deep breath. And then another one. “You need to leave now, Leon, before I get Yamper to use Thunder on you.” She paused. “And maybe I’ll get Hop to call Zacian out to stab you, too.”

* * *

Leon was going to do it. It was the Championship finals, and Raihan was battling the Champion and maybe then Raihan would be the new Champion?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was waiting in the locker room, watching the battle on a TV screen. His breath caught in his throat with every move the Pokémon made. Raihan was much better at doubles matches, and he wished that the Powers That Be would really consider starting a doubles league so Raihan could really shine. Raihan would be unstoppable there.

Unfortunately, Duraludon was knocked out, just barely losing Raihan that Champion title. But Raihan had a big grin on his face and congratulated the Champion on keeping the title for another year. “Maybe you’ll be the next Leon, yeah? Be Champion of Galar for over ten years?”

Leon couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He never wanted to be Champion for so long, but he’d known nothing else. With the Battle Tower now, he could battle to his heart’s desire, but also have time for other things. Like perhaps a relationship. If he didn’t chicken out. If Raihan didn’t turn him down.

He saw Raihan’s silhouette coming from the tunnel and his heart started beating faster. He could do this.

Raihan looked… disappointed. There was a small frown on his face, his clear eyes dulled by his defeat. But as soon as he saw Leon waiting for him, the shadows disappeared and he grinned brightly. It was like the skies clearing after a storm.

Leon could get spoiled like this. It was like a drug, seeing Raihan light up, and all because of him. “Hey Raihan.” His heart beat an insistent tattoo against his ribcage, as if it was fighting to escape from his chest.

“Leon! Fancy seeing you here.”

“I was wondering,” Leon asked breathlessly, entirely too quickly, “if you… If you want to go out some time?”

Raihan blinked at him, the previous smile falling off his face. “I… would love to?” It was oddly flat, and that was concerning.

Leon frowned. “I mean… You don’t have to agree or anything, but I thought—” he choked a bit on his words. “I thought you maybe liked me too?” He’s not proud of how tight his voice sounds.

“I do like you, but… I thought you were joking.” Raihan looked abashed. “I’ve… wanted to ask you out for ages, but then… everyone started making fun of me.”

“But why would they make fun of you?!”

“Well, when your crush suddenly starts wanting your babies…” Raihan had the temerity to smirk at him.

Leon grumbled, “You’re too damn attractive. And I can’t believe I’d never seen you before with kids.”

Raihan pressed forward, crowding Leon against the lockers. “But if you’re serious about going out, Leon, we could try making some babies.”

“Y-yeah,” Leon said, looking up into Raihan’s beautiful face, “We could do that. Do you… Should we start now?”

Raihan gave a low groan before pulling Leon’s face towards his into a crushing kiss that left Leon gasping for air. Leon pulled at Raihan’s hoodie, wanting to get more purchase, when Raihan slipped a knee between his legs. Leon groaned against Raihan’s lips and pressed his half-hard erection against Raihan’s bare leg – and wow, he’s never been so thankful than Raihan’s gym uniform was shorts. He’s overdressed, and Leon desperately wanted to shed all his clothing.

Raihan pulled away, leaving Leon to whimper. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to fuck you silly.” He slipped a hand behind Leon’s back and pulled him in. “What with you wanting my babies all the damn time.”

Leon pressed a chaste kiss against Raihan’s lips. “Well, you’re not going to give me any babies if you stop now.”

“I am going to fill you up so full,” Raihan growled, moving both his hands to grab Leon’s arse, “that you’re going to be popping out triplets.”

Leon let out a delighted laugh. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way.”

“I’m gonna make it work that way.”

And then Raihan shut them both up with another searing kiss. He pulled Leon in closer and Leon couldn’t help but grind himself against Raihan’s leg. “Rai—Raihan _please._ ”

“I’m going to pump my seed into you,” Raihan said roughly as he kissed down the length of Leon’s neck, “and do it _again and again_ until your body can’t help but turn it into a baby.”

And wow, Leon shouldn’t find this so hot, especially because _this wasn’t physically possible_ , but it made a shiver run down his spine and he moaned into Raihan’s touch. If he wasn’t careful, Leon was going to embarrass himself. “Raihan, we should—”

“Oh my god Lee, _get a room!”_ Hop’s horrified shriek interrupted them. “I was going to ask if you two wanted to join us for dinner, but I’m assuming not!” The door slammed behind Hop as he made his escape, and both Leon and Raihan could hear a muffled, “thank _fuck_ they finally did something.”

“ _Language,_ Hop.” They could even hear Sonia’s slightly manic laugh through the walls. “But yes. _Finally._ ”

Leon and Raihan looked at each other before bursting into giggles. “Should we take this elsewhere?” Leon asked.

Raihan gave a toothy grin in response. “The showers at least have a lock on the door.”

And that sounded like the best idea Leon had heard all year.

* * *

Leon didn’t waste any time pulling all his clothes off when they finally locked the door to the shower. He regretted the whole formal cravat and jodhpurs and _everything_ at this moment, since he couldn’t even toss them onto the ground. He carefully laid them onto a bench so they wouldn’t get wrinkled, because he was a responsible adult. And also, he’d eventually need to go back outside and he didn’t need to do the most awkward walk of shame ever.

By the time he was done, Raihan was also completely undressed. He’d even found lube – the jerk was tossing it up and down in his hand with a grin that promised things. Leon’s mouth watered at the smooth planes of skin, the corded muscles. Raihan had the body of a god.

He licked his lips as he let one hand wander down Raihan’s chest, mapping out the way to Raihan’s cock. “I’ve dreamt about this,” he said as he grasped the hard length, “but it’s much better in real life.”

Raihan pulled Leon in for a kiss, nibbling lightly at the corner of his lips. “Not that I’m complaining, but—” Raihan choked out a gasp as Leon gave a little twist in his hand. “ _But,_ this also isn’t how babies are made.”

“I guess not,” Leon said with a laugh, “are you going to fix that?”

“You bet I am.”

Raihan turned Leon around and bent him over, letting Leon hold himself up against the cool shower tiles, grinding his erection in between Leon’s cheeks. Leon felt the lube drip into his crack, and then Raihan slowly pushed a warm finger into him. “Hurry it up, Raihan,” he groaned.

“So impatient,” Raihan replied, “what if I want to take my sweet, sweet time with you?”

Leon whimpered. A second finger joined in as Raihan pressed sweet, gentle kisses along Leon’s back. A third one entered him shortly afterwards, and it was so slow, _too_ slow. Raihan was rubbing his cock on one of his cheeks at the same pace as his fingers, and it was all so maddening.

“Raihan,” he moaned, “please. Please, I need you in me.”

Which apparently was exactly the right thing to say, because then Raihan was slowly pushing into him. His body burned at the intrusion, but he felt _so full_ and he had to remind himself to breathe. Raihan was _big_ and he took his sweet time sliding in, which, fine Leon appreciated the consideration. But then Raihan had sunk into him to the hilt, and then… stopped.

Leon whined, trying to thrust back, but the shower tiles were smooth against his bare feet and he didn’t have much purchase. “Raihan,” he babbled, “please. _Move._ ”

Raihan chuckled and ran a hand down Leon’s spine, but did as he was told. Each slow drag against Leon’s prostate had him shuddering, barely holding himself together. He wasn’t sure when his forehead ended up against the shower wall either, but Leon needed the extra support to keep himself upright. And Raihan hadn’t even touched Leon’s cock at all yet.

And then, all at once, Raihan switched from his long, slow, carefully drawn out teasing to short, hard thrusts.

“Fuck,” Leon cried, “you’re a menace.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes,” Raihan replied breathlessly. “Tell me how much you want me, Leon.”

“Raihan, I need you,” Leon cried, “please, please—” The new furious pace left Leon panting, his orgasm building dangerously quickly. Leon wouldn’t be surprised if Raihan’s fingers were going to leave bruises on his hips, with how tightly he’s being held. The thought of being marked up, claimed, by Raihan, though… a dark, heady feeling unfurled itself in his chest. Oh, he liked that a bit _too_ much.

Raihan was relentless at how he pounded into Leon. So much so that Leon could only focus on each perfect thrust against his prostate and the deep, aching satisfaction of Raihan’s thick cock. Raihan leaned down and licked at the shell of Leon’s ear. “It’s like you were made for my cock, Leon,” Raihan purred into his ear, “just sucking me in like this.”

“Fuck—” each sound he made came out as a moan, that’s how tightly wound up Leon was, “Raihan, _please._ I want you to touch me.”

He got a throaty chuckle in response, Raihan’s breath hot against his ear. One of Raihan’s hands moved to palm Leon’s cock gently, a dangerous contrast to the furious rhythm of Raihan’s hips.

Leon groaned. He was _so close_ but this feather-light touch was almost cruel. “Raihan,” he whined, “ _please._ I need _more._ ”

“Are you going to come for me, Leon?” Raihan asked, voice tight with his own arousal, “I want to feel you come on my cock.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Leon babbled, “I’ll come for you Raihan, anything, just _please—”_

And then Raihan curled his hand tightly around Leon’s dick and gave a satisfyingly hard twist of his hand. Leon came with a shout, hips pistoning erratically through his orgasm, his entire body tensing and releasing in waves. Raihan still pumped into him, each thrust against his prostate sending delicious aftershocks into his system.

“Raihan,” Leon slurred, heady on pleasure, “put your baby in me.”

“ _Fuck,_ Leon,” Raihan groaned, “I’m gonna do my best.”

Raihan’s thrusting became less coordinated, more grinding against Leon than anything, and then he’s coming hard with a low grunt. He tensed against Leon’s body, hot spurts of cum filling Leon up, when he finally released with a sigh.

They both panted, drawing in large breaths, before Leon pushed himself up. He swayed a bit, his legs feeling like jelly from the exertion, but Raihan caught his arm and pulled him into a hug.

“So,” Raihan said, tilting Leon’s face up, “think that’ll give you a baby?”

Leon giggled. “I don’t know. We might have to do it again to make sure it caught.”

Raihan kissed Leon’s nose. “Practice makes perfect,” he said, “so we better start practicing.”

* * *

Apparently, everyone had heard about the development in Leon and Raihan’s relationship before they had even gotten out of Wyndon Stadium. Neither of them were surprised. Leon forgot to even be embarrassed about it because he was _so damn happy._ It was worth every moment of teasing, because Raihan was now, officially, _his boyfriend._ He couldn’t ask for anything more.

Well, maybe he could ask for Raihan to put a baby in him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay look i have no unique ideas but i hope this was a somewhat enjoyable read


End file.
